


Giving Us A Try

by ShiningStar324



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: After Damon and Bonnie get sucked into oblivion, Klaus is determined to bring his boyfriend Damon back to the land of living. The journey of love, sacrifice, and hardship begins. Between the conflicts and the supernatural drama, the Mystic Falls gang find out about the secrets of Damon and Klaus. What does this mean for Klaus and Damon? Will they be able to face all the problems thrown at them together? Will they get their happy ever after? KLAMON! Slight Delijah, Dalaric, Bamon friendship, and more pairings. NO DELENA!





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus sat right outside of Mystic Falls in a cafe with a stack of books on the table. His phone in front of him. He sighed loudly and looked at his phone again awaiting the phone call of a witch that can help him bring Damon back . When the door to the cafe opened again for what seemed like the tenth time in three seconds , he looked up to glare at whoever it was. Finding a perky blonde and a whiny brunette staring back at him confused, yet a bit scared. Klaus closed his books and prepared himself for this conversation from hell.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked glaring at the hybrid standing in front of her. Klaus simply smirked and looked at Caroline. "It's good to see you as well, love." Klaus said sarcastically. "How are you doing after the recent death of your best friend?" Not giving Caroline time to respond, Klaus continued. "Although from the looks of it, You have found comfort in the hands of the younger Salvatore?" Caroline glared at Klaus and Elena squirmed uncomfortably. "Oh! Am I wrong? That's odd. I usually know what I am talking about. Being a 1000 years old has it's perks." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, clearly you aren't right. Elena and Stefan are still together. And as for Stefan and I, we are best friends." Klaus smiled looking between Caroline and Elena noticing the clear tension but ignored it.

"Now back to the question. What. Are. You. Doing?" Caroline repeated the question again. Klaus rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "I simply got bored of New Orleans!" Klaus glanced towards Elena and than back at Caroline. "Now don't get me wrong, It is a beautiful place! Art, music, culture... annoying brothers, bratty sisters. The reason I like to keep them daggered and locked in a box. " Klaus ended with a small huff. Caroline narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Look, just stay out of our way and we will stay out of yours." Caroline said while glaring. Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and smiled slightly.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He said as soon as he picked up.

"We found something." The witch said Klaus smiled as hope started rising in him once again. Klaus quickly put the phone in his pocket and picked up the books from the table, leaving the cafe without sparing a glance at Elena and Caroline.

**The other side- 1994**

"Whipped cream or cream cheese?" Damon asked Bonnie who was reading a newspaper. She looked up thinking for a second. "Whipped cream." She looked down, and than suddenly looked up at Damon with a bright smile. "Lots of it!" She squealed excited. Damon laughed as she reminded him of Klaus. Damon got lost in thought as the memories hit him.

_Flashback- Klaus and Damon sat in New Orleans bored out of their minds. Damon cooked pancakes while humming to a song and Klaus looked at him smiling, sitting on the chair near the kitchen counter. Damon looked up from his pancakes and rubbed his hands together. "Okay... whipped cream or cream cheese?" Klaus ignored the question and kept staring. "Can't we just do something fun! I'm bored!" Klaus complained. Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop whining like a little girl! We will have some fun later." Damon wiggled his eyebrows making Klaus laugh. "Answer my question Klaus!" Damon said. Klaus sighed. "Whipped cream." Damon nodded and picked up the bottle of whipped cream. After a few seconds Klaus's head snapped up, he was smiling widely. "A lot of it!" He said loudly. Damon laughed. "Okay." He brought the bottle closer to Klaus and sprayed it on his face._

_"You little!" Klaus grabbed another bottle, spraying it on Damon's clothes as he tried to run away."Hey! That was John Varvatos!" Damon said while he laughed and hid behind the couch. "Get over it, love" Klaus yelled back while laughing. Klaus sprayed Damon again but Damon ducked down and the whipped cream landed on Elijah instead as he was coming into the room. They both froze. "oops." They said at the same time. With that they vamp sped out of the house, laughing loudly._

"The pancakes are burning!" Bonnie said without looking up from her newspaper. When she didn't get a snarky reply she looked up at the blue eyed vampire, who seemed to be staring off into space. "Damon." Bonnie said softly as she reached out to put a hand on his own. Damon snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked a couple times looking around as if trying to remember where he was. He frowned when he realized the reality of the situation. Disappointment was clear on his face. He looked down at the pancakes, and grimaced at the burned pancakes. He threw them out and felt Bonnie's eyes focused on him. He turned around looking anywhere but at Bonnie.

"What happened Damon?" Bonnie asked softly.

"It's nothing Bon." Damon turned to leave, but Bonnie caught his wrist.

"Talk to me Damon, I am your best friend."

Damon sighed, and Bonnie patted the couch next to her, and Damon sat down beside her. After a moment of silence, Damon finally got the guts to speak. "I miss him." Damon looked at Bonnie with a broken expression. Bonnie's eyes softened. "Who?" Bonnie asked, but as she expected, the only reply she got was silence. "Stefan?" She asked again. Damon looked at her. "Of course I miss my brother, but...I am not talking about him." Damon ended with a sigh, looking anywhere but towards Bonnie . "Than who are you talking about Damon? Please tell me. I am getting worried about you." Bonnie pleaded. "Klaus." Damon finally replied turning his head towards Bonnie only to be met by her shocked face.

"WHAT!"

**Present time**

Klaus sat at the mansion belonging to the witch who had called him saying she had found out some information about Bonnie and Damon. Klaus tried to be on his best behavior, he didn't want to piss of the witch before he can get the information. Although he was a little disappointed that the witch did not have a lot to tell him except Bonnie is the key to bringing the two back to the land of living, which only added up the information, and facts he had about where they were, but told him nothing about how he could bring them back home. Klaus quickly got into his car and drove back to Whitmore only to find Alaric outside. He turned to look at Klaus, who just smirked at him. "Any urges to kill originals yet?" Klaus asked him as he got out of his car. Alaric stared at him with wide eyes. "Klaus." He finally replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus got out of the car and joined Alaric. "I knew I'd find you here, mate!" Klaus smiled slightly. Alaric growled and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?" Klaus laughed and put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Wow mate, no need to get so angry." Alaric just glared at him. "Believe it or not, I am just trying to help." Alaric squinted his eyes. "Help with what exactly? Look man, I am not in the mood for your games." Alaric said closing his eyes for a second, and taking a deep breath. "I might have a way to bring Damon back." Klaus blurted out. Alaric's eyes shot open. "What!"

**The other side- 1994**

"Klaus." Bonnie said slowly, and suspiciously. Damon nodded slowly. "Klaus." She repeated again making sure she heard him correctly. Once again Damon nodded. Putting a hand on Damon's head, she spoke again. "Are you sick?" Damon swatted her hand away. "What! No!" Damon said annoyed. "I think this 1994 Mystic Falls atmosphere is getting to you. Maybe I should open some windows..." Bonnie trailed of as she saw the sincerity and sadness in Damon's eyes. Damon took a deep breath. "Look, before all this happened, I was..." Damon paused to look around. "Dating Klaus." He said way too fast, but Bonnie heard him clearly. "What!" She yelled causing Damon to flinch. "What!" He replied in the same questioning tone. "What!" Bonnie yelled again. "What!" Damon said nervously yet a bit annoyed as he scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

**present**

Stefan looked between Caroline and Elena. "You saw Klaus? Are you sure?" He said confused. Elena was a vampire now. Katherine had taken the cure. What did Klaus want? Stefan sighed. After Damon's death everything had been peaceful. Even though Damon was his brother, he had to admit, it was nice having Elena all to himself without having to worry about Damon making a move on her, and not having any supernatural drama or any more people dying. "Yes!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "And he was acting strangely weird... even for Klaus!" She slumped down on the couch and Stefan saw how her beautiful blonde hair bounced, as she huffed looking adorable. He saw as she looked at him and a small smile covered her face. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as she studied him and Stefan completely forgot the presence of Elena until he made her way to him and hugged him. Caroline looked away so Stefan wouldn't see her disappointment, and Stefan noticing the tension, cleared his throat and made his way towards the door. He shook his thoughts about Caroline. Elena! He loved Elena! He opened the door and looked at the two girls on last time before leaving. "Be careful you two!" He said as he closed the door and got into his car to search for Klaus.

**The other side- 1994**

"Tell me exactly how it started!" Bonnie said happily, actually excited about the situation which surprised Damon. "You don't find this.... I don't know, weird?" Damon asked looking for the right words. "I mean our enemy, that killed so many people is dating me." Bonnie laughed. "No, not at all. I think you are forgetting that you are a vampire and I am witch and we are stuck repeating the same day over and over again, so no Damon, I don't find this weird. Damon smirked at the witch, looking at her with amusement, and than sighed. "You want to know how it started?" Damon waited for Bonnie to speak but got an enthusiastic nod instead. He laughed and waited for Bonnie to get comfortable. "Alright, It all began in the cabin, when I was helping Jeremy complete the hunters mark."

_Flashback- Damon sat at the lake whittling. Trying to make the stake perfect, when Klaus appeared. Damon did not notice as he was focused on his stake. Klaus couldn't help but admire the elder Salvatore. A little bit of Damon's tongue was sticking out, as he tried to concentrate. His dark black hair locks falling on his forehead, which he didn't seem to notice, or mind. His legs crossed. Klaus took in the view and couldn't stop the smile from taking over his usually glum expression. He stood there just looking at Damon. Studying his expressions, his actions, his face, his body. He had to admit, Damon Salvatore was breathtakingly gorgeous. He walked up to Damon and sat next to him. "You know, if you adjust your angle a bit you can make it just a bit more sharper." Klaus suggested. Damon looked at him with wide eyes. "I know how to whittle, thanks." Damon rolled his eyes and continued working on his stake. Klaus obviously not happy with the amount of attention he was getting from the elder Salvatore, took the stake from Damon, and held it high. Damon's face changed from calm to irritated in a few seconds, as he uncrossed his legs and reached for the stake. Klaus got up and held the stake above his head, stretching his arm, his tall height being an advantage against Damon as Damon was shorter than him. "Give it back! Damon whined standing on his tiptoes. Klaus laughed as he saw the elder Salvatore struggle. His eyes bright, yet a pout planted on his face making him appear child-like. Damon tackled Klaus, catching him of guard, as he fell to the ground taking Damon with him. Damon squirmed around trying to get the stake, but stopped when he felt Klaus freeze. He looked down to see Klaus grinning like an idiot and they both started laughing like crazy, unable to stop. They kept flipping each other around, as they tried to get on top of the other, and suddenly they stopped. Gasping for air, they let out a small laugh, the stake in Klaus's hand forgotten completely. "You might want to get off of me, mate." Klaus said with a smug face. "Hate to break it to ya, but you are the one who needs to get off of me, mate. Damon said, stretching the word mate. Damon smirked and looked closely at Klaus. Klaus looked around and surely, he was the one on top. "I don't think I want to." Klaus said smiling. "Oh yeah. Than what do you want to do?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "This." Klaus leaned down and smashed his lips into Damon's. They kissed not caring about the time, forgetting about the hunters mark, the cure, vampire, witches. As time passed, none of them were aware about their surroundings. They kissed, and kissed until they heard someone clear their throat. The two pulled apart. Klaus stared at Damon with wide, happy, confused eyes, and Damon stared back with wide, bright, confused eyes, looking a little lost, yet full of desire. They both looked behind them to see Elijah staring...no, Glaring at them. "If you two are not too busy, I think we need to take care of some business first."_

"Elijah!" Bonnie yelled between laughs. "I am glad you are finding this funny." Damon said but couldn't help but chuckle himself. "So, Elijah knows about you two?" Damon nodded again. "What happened next?" Bonnie said with wide eyes and excitement. "Waoh! Calm down tiger!" Damon said laughing, while patting Bonnie on the head. Bonnie rolled her eyes, slapped his hand away, and fixed her hair. "Just tell me the rest of the story!" Damon sighed but continued anyway, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation. "Turns out that Elijah had jealousy issues..." Damon said scratching his neck awkwardly. Bonnie just stared, her mouth hanging low, her eyes wide.

"No flipping way!"

**Present**

"What do mean you can bring him back?" Alaric asked as hope started raising in him once again. Klaus laughed a bit and walked over to his car, motioning for Alaric to join. Alaric hesitantly joined Klaus to his car. As Klaus started the car, they drove in silence until Alaric finally spoke up. "Why do you even care about bringing Damon back? You hate him!" Klaus's grip tightened on the steering wheel, as the memories of all the terrible things he has done to hurt Damon came back, he pushed them away and looked straight ahead. "A little birdy told me that the witch also died. I have some plans for her that she can help with me with." Klaus lied. Something he was great at after a 1000 years of living. Alaric rolled his eyes. "We don't even know what the hell happened to them, or if they are together or not." Alaric said, his anger increasing at the emotionless way Klaus was talking about Damon and Bonnie. "No need to get angry, mate. I talked to a witch who told me that Sheila put Damon and Bonnie in a prison world." Klaus looked over at Alaric who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's a prison world?" Alaric asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Basically, they are reliving the same day, although I am not sure which prison world they are in. There are a couple of them. As Klaus finished, Alaric seemed to be in deep thought once again. Alaric looked towards Klaus, who paid no attention to him. "I think I know what to do." Alaric finally said, catching Klaus's attention. "We are going to bring Damon and Bonnie back."


End file.
